


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas fun, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: All Lena wants is a good Christmas with her girlfriend. Superhero duties get in the way, and make Lena wonder if she ever will have a happy holiday.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Lena never celebrated Christmas in the Luthor household. Lionel was never around and Lillian didn’t care. Even Lex had no urge for the holiday. All of that moved to Lena, who now didn’t care about the holiday.  
  
She always ended up working on Christmas day. She was alone in the building, allowing her employees the day off to spend with their family. She wouldn’t make others suffer just because she didn’t celebrate, she wasn’t a Luthor in that sense.  
  
She actually worked on every holiday. She was alone, and had no reason to celebrate, so she was always at LCorp. Even once she met Kara. The blonde would always invite her, but she didn’t want to crash the day spent with friends and family. She knew people didn’t like her because of her last name, so she didn’t want to make it awkward.  
  
That was until Kara told Lena she was Supergirl along with her feelings. It was a lot, all at once, and it took Lena a few days to come to terms with it all. When she did meet up with Kara again, she silenced the blonde’s rambling with her own lips.  
  
From that day, their lunch and dinner dates became more, real dates. They curled up together on the couch for movie nights and Lena would be sitting in Kara’s lap on game nights, strong arms wrapped around her body and a chin on her shoulder.  
  
Their first holiday together as a couple that Kara insisted Lena come with her was Thanksgiving. She joined Kara and the Super Friends at the blonde’s apartment for the festivities, and thoroughly enjoyed herself. It was the first holiday she actually spent with people. Not alone at work, but with a group of people who truly cared about her.  
  
And before that night was over, they were already planning Christmas Eve. Everyone would come back to Kara’s apartment for the evening, exchange gifts and play games. There was even going to be an ugly sweater contest!  
  
Lena was invited. She was going.  
  
Every day that lead up to December 24th, Lena spent getting a small gift for each of her friends. She got more for Kara, the two of them having planned to spend Christmas day together, while Alex and Kelly spent theirs together as well.  
  
Kara had takes Lena into getting a small tree for her penthouse, even though they’d be spending it at Kara’s. ‘At least have a little holiday cheer in your home!’ Kara had told her. So, she agreed and got a small, tabletop tree.  
  
Lena had to admit, it was rather nice having a tree for once. She even put all of the gifts for her friends under it until Christmas Eve.  
  
When the day finally arrived, Lena got to Kara’s apartment early, using the key she was given. She was wearing a joke sweater. The center of the blue sweater had the crest of the House of El, like Kara had on her suit. Above and below the crest were a red and yellow pattern, giving it a holiday look.  
  
She was putting the gifts she brought under Kara’s, her phone chimed with her text tone.  
  
[Text: Kar] In Metropolis with Kal, be home soon. He needs help with a hero situation.  
[Text: Lee] Be safe, darling. See you soon.  
  
She set her phone back down, finishing up with her gifts. She knew Alex would be there soon to help get things ready as well. And she’s sure the Director got the same kind of text from Kara. 

Lena ended up taking her time getting everything else set up. Alex and Kelly arrived twenty minutes later, putting their gifts under the tree. They were wearing matching ugly sweaters and both pulled Lena into a tight hug. Nia arrived next, wearing a sweater that had two woman and a cat on it. One woman was pointing and looked like she was yelling at--the cat? Lena had no idea what her sweater meant.

Brainy arrived next, Winn by his side, getting cheers from Lena, Alex and Kelly. He was then introduced to Nia. Winn’s sweater was a chemistry pun and Brainy, sweet, sweet Brainy had a shirt on that just said ‘Ugly Sweater’.

When the door opened again, they all thought it was going to be Kara, but were surprised when Lucy walked in. Lucy showing up was a holiday surprise, and Alex and Winn grabbed her into a group hug. More introductions were made as they waited for Kara to arrive. 

After an hour of waiting, they decided to start some of the games. They weren’t able to do any teams games, since they were an odd number of people, so they started an intense game of Monopoly. Halfway through the game, Chinese was order and delivered, and there was still no sign of Kara.

Lena started getting antsy from still getting no word from her girlfriend. She poured herself another glass of wine, looking over at the eggnog the other were guzzling. It just looked disgusting. 

[Text: Lee] Hey, Kara. Just making sure you’re doing ok. We are all over and miss you. See you soon!

Lena got no response as they started exchanging gifts. Everyone kept glancing to the windows and door, waiting for Kara to come flying in. Whatever she was helping Superman with must be really bad to keep her from that party with her friends and family. 

The night continued on, and soon it was the early hours of Christmas morning. Everyone started to say their goodbyes, leaving the apartment, leaving Lena alone. There was a feeling in her stomach, something making her uncomfortable. It was all too good to be true. She was going to spend another Christmas alone.

Lena finally decided to go back to her penthouse at three that morning. She tipped her uber driver more than enough, knowing they were out working in the early hours of the holiday morning. Upon arriving at her home, she glanced at her own small tree and sighed. Maybe she would never have a good Christmas.

After changing into warm pajamas and pulling her hair into a messy bun, she took her contacts out and pulled her glasses on, walking to her kitchen. She poured herself another glass of Merlot and walked into the living room, sitting on her couch. Maybe she could continue her sad tradition of working all holiday.

Thirty minutes later, she set her computer to the side and her empty wineglass on the end table. She was going to call it a night. Kara wasn’t going to make it home and she was going to be alone. 

She was putting her wine glass in the sink to take care of when she woke up and heard a noise on the balcony. Eyes widening, she spun around to see Supergirl standing there, a sheepish look on her face.

Lena ran across the apartment to unlock the door and pull it open, the freezing air of the early winter morning blowing across her skin.

“Lee, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. Kal needed help and I--” Kara was cut off when arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, a cold nose pressing to her neck. 

Lena backed up, keeping Kara in the hug to close the door and stop the cold air from freezing her skin. She just tightened the hug, eyes squeezed shut as she held her girlfriend.

Finally, she pulled back to look into bright blue eyes. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

Kara grinned, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips when she realized Lena wasn’t angry. The relief lasted a second until she realized she left Lena’s presents at her apartment. 

“Oh, I forgot your presents at my place. I can go grab them!” Kara started to pull away, to fly home and get the gifts when Lena gripped her hands.

“Kara, all I want for Christmas is you.”

Their eyes met in an intense stare before Kara cracked up at Lena’s words. She never thought she would hear Lena quoting Mariah Carey.

“Don’t laugh, it’s true. Right now, the only present I want is your lips against mine. Kiss me, Supergirl.”

Kara sobered up at that, pulling Lena close into a slow, passionate kiss, the small tree shining bright behind them. Maybe Christmas would be better for Lena now.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for Christmas is You is the most iconic Christmas song. Actually, it's really Last Christmas by Wham! but I couldn't make that wok for a fic. ANYWAY, please enjoy!! Let me know what you think! Come talk to me on twitter @sapphicbayley


End file.
